


Forever a hero

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, But Barry Saves Her, Forever a Hero, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: Barry is the forgotten third wheel stuck at the bar in a club when he notices Lisa in trouble. He saves her and takes her home, then calls Len so she wouldn’t be scared when she wakes up. Len is worried but when it downs on him that she’s safe he lets off some of the stress with Barry.





	Forever a hero

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing it a long time ago and never wanted to finish because I hated it but recently I realized it’s not as bad as I remembered. It’s just a bit weird but so am I... I though maybe someone would/ could like it so I finished it.

Iris and Eddie dragged Barry out to a club to blow off some steam after all the things that happened. They were happy together after Barry ran back and managed to save Eddie but everyone else including Ronnie was still dead.Zoom’s little display of power gaveBarry nightmares almost every night and all Barry’s recent attempts at dating to distract him from the pain were futile.

And that is how he ended up sitting in a club at the bar alone, while Iris and Eddie slipped away to make out and completely forgot Barry was there. Barry yet again wished he could get drunk. When he went to the bathroom there was a guy lying on the floor passed out with a bottle in his hand and smelled really bad so he decided that the next time he needed to pee he would go home. He was drinking a lot of vodka and hoped the bartender wouldn’t get suspicious about his sobriety. 

This was when he noticed there was something weird happening on the dance floor. He went there to see what was going on following his instincts. 

There were six guys standing in a circle inside which there was a seventh one who tried to grab a girl who was fighting back but was obviously too drunk to be effective.Walking closer he realized that the girl was none other than Lisa Snart.

She was crying and barely stood on her feet. She seemed to be really drunk which surprised Barry as he thought she would be more controlled than to get in a state like this.

He quickly took a few pictures ofthe guys so he could find them later. He hoped the club had cameras too so there would be more evidence. But first, before anything else he was going to get Lisa to safety. He stepped up to one of the guys in the circle.

“Hey man what’s happening here?” He asked like he was curious but thanks to his lying abilities there was a worried-angry undertone in there.

“Mind your own business.” The guy growled back. Barry would have been intimidated if it wasn’t for his powers. And also he could see hope in Lisa’s eyes when she noticed him taking the attention from her. Barry knew it was probably because she expected a few of the guys to beat Barry giving her a chance to escape. If Barry was right about her being drugged though, she had no chance.

“I don’t think she likes what’s happening...” he said with a little more determination in his voice, stepping closer pushing himself into the circle.

“Get the fuck away till you can...” threatened the guy in the middle who held Lisa and seemed to be the boss.

“I will, with her.” He nodded at Lisa who just blinked surprised and tried to stay upright.

“Oh yeah? Then let’s get out and take care of it like men, huh?” He mocked moving in the direction of the door dragging Lisa by her arm. He thought Barry would get scared and was a bit surprised when he followed confidently.

Barry was glad they were out from the dimmed lights and crowd to the street. The area cleared pretty fast so Barry assumed most of the people here knew these guys.

“Now, boys, let’s have some fun!” He waved at Barry and the guys started to surround him. “While I have some fun too...” he turned back to Lisa and forcefully pulled her into a kiss. Barry saw red.

The guys attacked, sometimes one sometimes more at a time. Barry was avoiding the blows and kicks with human speed but superhuman perceptions. Then he started catching each fist and hitting back. Not using his speed or full strength of course, he wasn’t about to kill them, but he hit hard. They were gonna feel these blows for at least a few days. When they were pained and tired enough to slowdown so Barry could jump around them easily he knocked them out with a few well directed hits. He felt a bit of guilt about it as he knew the long term effects of head trauma but he didn’t have more time as boss asshole ripped Lisa’s shirt and was about to do the same with her skirt.He grabbed his arms and pulled him away to punch him right in the face with regrettable force. He broke the guy’s nose and possibly cheekbone, which he didn’t necessarily meant to do. But while he was distracted he grabbed Lisa’s arms and pulled her into an alley close by.

“He... he was... I’m gonna...” she jabbered and turned white and so Barry quickly pulled her hair back from her face and held it with one hand while offering the other for her to hold on to so she wouldn’t fall into her own puke in her dizziness. “Sorry... I’m sorry...” she teared up again and she was shaking in her ripped clothes as it was getting colder outside. 

“It’s okay...” Barry smiled kindly. He carefully took her shirt off and used it to clean her face first from tears then from vomit and then quickly took his jacket off and put it on her with a little bit of difficulty as she was really disoriented and unstable on her feet. “Look, I know your brother...” Barry started because he wanted to calm her a bit but it was clearly a wrong thing to start with as there appeared a bit of fear in her eyes.

“He will kill you if you hurt me...” she tried to step back against the wall.

“No, I’m not gonna hurt you...” Barry carefully followed her. “Look we’re on different sides of the law but I kinda like your brother.” Barry said trying not to blush and failing. Ugh, why was Leonard Snart having this effect on him?

“You like Lenny?” Lisa blinked with a hint of mischief before her nausea came back full force.

“Yes, but don’t tell him!” Barry said with a full on blush. “Look, I want to take you to my apartment to safety and call him. Do you have any way to contact him?” Barry asked slowly and waited until she processed the information.

Then she pulled her phone from her pocket.

“Are you okay with me taking you to my apartment?” Barry asked not wanting to scare her again. Already debating in his head if he would call a cab or just flash them to his apartment.

She slowly nodded.

Barry decided to use his speed because he wanted to take a blood sample from her as soon as possible to see if she was really drugged.

“Okay, we’re going to go really fast are you ready?” Barry asked carefully.

She seemed lost about the question so Barry just whooshed them to his apartment straight to the bathroom. Barely a second after they stopped she threw up again and this time Barry helped her to aim it into the toilet.

She looked up surprised the shocked then there were a bunch of emotions running through her face so fast Barry couldn’t even name them before her lips quirked up. “The Flash likes Lenny...” she grinned.

“That’s...” Barry blinked a few times then chuckled. At least she seemed calmer now. “Okay so, I think you were drugged. I want a blood sample to analyze.” He said and sat her on the top of the toilet after flushing and closing it.

He flashed out and came back with a blood sample kit he kept in his nightstand because of Caitlin. He cleaned her arm around a vein and took the blood sample as fast as he could though he had to wait for the vacuum a bit. He had little trouble with it but it always seemed so much easier when Caitlin did it. He pushed a little pad over the tiny hole strongly for a few minutes while she seemed to zone off somewhere which Barry didn’t know was a bad sign or not. When he was sure it wasn’t going to bleed or cause a hematoma he let go of her arm and she seemed to come back to reality. He flashed out again and came back with clean pjs and grabbed her a spare toothbrush. He then blushed and started to blabber. “I’m gonna.. I mean you can... so...” he cleared his throat. “If you need any more help just yell okay?”

“Thanks...” she said quietly to his back when he stepped out of the bathroom.

He ran to STAR labs as fast as he could so he wouldn’t leave her alone for too long and put the sample in the gas chromatograph and mass spectrometer. Then he ran back to check on Lisa -well stand before the door and listen to the running of water - then went to the bedroom and cleaned it and changed the sheets for her. He listened a bit again but it was still just the water running so he hoped for the best and ran back to the labs for the results.

He printed the results quickly and ran back to his apartment. Her GHB level was pretty high, not life threatening but dangerous high. Now he wasn’t that startled by hitting so hard.

He put the results on the table and waited for her to come out.

She was ready after a few more minutes and stepped out of the bathroom a little shaky on her legs wearing Barry’s clothes and trying to somewhat dry her hair with one hand while also not falling over. Barry went there quickly to help her. He guided her to his bed and helped her get comfy.

“I’m gonna call your brother. “ he said raising her phone. “You should sleep...”

“He’s gonna be mad at me...” she said quietly guiltily.

“No, he’s gonna be worried about you and mad at that asshole.” Barry smiled gently. “Don’t worry you’re safe now.”

“You really are a hero...” she smiled sleepily.

“Sleep well!” Barry smiled and turned off the lamp.

He went to the living room and opened her phone then chuckled at her background photo. It was one of her and Leonard. She was grinning wide with her hand around her brother’s neck pulling him so close their faces touched. Leonard looked a bit surprised and a bit annoyed clearly having been caught off guard by the photo. Barry thought it was cute.

He found him in her contacts among the favorites as “Lennyyy<3”. He swallowed and dialed.

“What is it, Lis?” Came the tired, kinda sleepy, and a bit annoyed answer.

“Um... uh.. Hi! It’s Barry...” he should have figured out what to say before dialing.

“Barry? How did you get her phone? Where is she?” His voice was cold and controlled but Barry knew he was crazy worried. Barry felt a bit guilty over scaring him like that.

“She’s safe now but she’s been drugged. She’s in my bedroom sleeping right now but I think you should come over so she could wake up to a familiar face.” He tried to make sure he knew she was okay but he was needed.

“I’m gonna be at the corner of seventh and Elm in five minutes. Pick me up.” He disconnected.

Barry gulped and nodded to himself. He stared at the clock on his wall for exactly five minutes before running off and grabbing Snart. They were in his apartment about eighteen seconds later. He noticed that Snart was armed but didn’t try to take it from him.

When he gained back his balance he was headed for the bedroom immediately and Barry carefully followed. He turned on the lamp and went to his sister who was fast asleep. He ran the tip of his fingers gently along her hair and face, noting she looked physically unharmed where he could see. When he was satisfied he walked back, switched off the light and closed the door.

“Tell me what happened!” He glared at Barry. It would have been scary if Barry didn’t know him after all this time. He knew though that he shouldn’t try to dance around the facts.

“I was at a club named Enigma and I noticed a few guys surrounding a girl on the dance floor and then I recognized her. She was really out of it, crying and barely standing on her feet... so I angered the guys at myself and beat them up a bit... and then I brought her here.” While talking he grabbed his phone and pulled up the pictures he made. “These were the guys.” He gave his phone to Snart.

Snart listened calmly and carefully and checked all the photos seeming to recognize them.

“I gave her clothes and let her shower while I did a blood test.” Barry continued.

“You took her blood?” It sounded more like a threat than a question.

“Hey! I just let you into my home armed. I’m on your side this time, and also I was right about my suspicion...” he grabbed the papers with her results and showed it to Snart. “She drank about the amount of alcohol in three shots and her GHB level is quite high.” He said sounding more professional than scared. “I’m pretty sure you know what they use that for usually...”

There appeared overwhelming fear and anger in Snart’s eyes. “How far did they get?”

“A kiss and ripping her shirt. I’m sorry I wasn’t faster.” Barry said with a hint of guilt.It was better if right at the moment Snart was angry with him and wouldn’t go after the guys to murder them. Though Snart seemed to catch on that attempt.

“I’m gonna stay until she’s awake and okay. Then you will make sure these assholes go to prison and I will make sure their inmates know what they are there for.” He said finally coldly, barely holding back his anger. Barry could understand though, if someone tried to rape Iris he probably wouldn’t be able to stay this controlled.

“Deal” He answered determined.

Snart relaxed a bit. It finally downed on him that Lisa was safe. That was all he ever wanted.

They stood there for a few minutes in awkward silence.

“Would you like something? I mean.. I don’t have much... mostly tea, coffee or some snacks?” Barry asked when he couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

“A coffee would be nice.” Snart drawled and smirked. “Black, please.”

“Sure.. um... have a seat.” Barry waved awkwardly around and then went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Snart’s smirk turned into a smile when Barry turned away. He was thankful and weirdly fond of the kid. He put down his cold gun next to the door and got rid of his shoes and jacket too, before he went to the sofa and sat comfortably with his legs on the coffee table.

When Barry came back a few minutes later he looked over him, taking in all the details but didn’t say anything. He just sat down next to him on the sofa and handed him a mug of coffee. The mug was blue and there was a snowman on it. He couldn’t help but chuckle and enjoy the view of the blushing speedster.

“Cute mug” he upped it a bit more.

“Seemed to fit...” Barry tried to shrug off his embarrassment and regretted choosing that mug.

“I like it” Snart gave him a small smile and he did not regret his choice any more.

They were just staring forward and drinking their coffee for a really long time. But this time the silence was somehow comfortable.

After a while Barry was getting sleepy despite the coffee, but he didn’t want to fall asleep right next to Captain Cold and also he was still a bit worried about Lisa.He leaned forward to put his mug on the coffee table so he wouldn’t drop it if he falls asleep. Snart followed his example.

“So... Snart, um... has anything like this happened before?” Barry asked because he was curious and stopped thinking clear when he was half asleep.

“Not to her.” Snart said grimly. “And call me Len. Saving my sister twice earns you that...” he smiled looking Barry over again. The kid was still wearing what he wore to the club. Skinny jeans that complemented his ass -which he couldn’t see right now but saw when the kid went to make coffee and he couldn’t get it out of his head - and a soft red t-shirt that was also form fitting. He was pretty and Len could appreciate pretty.

“Oh... I’m sorry about that, Len.” It felt weird but weirdly good to call him that.

“Don’t be. Shit happens. Thank you for not letting it happen to her.” He smiled and pulled the sleepy blushing speedster to himself. It was adorable how he tried to stay awake. Like little children who explained why they didn’t need to sleep and how they weren’t tired at all, but fell asleep mid-sentence. He pulled Barry even further and let him lie down with his head in his lap. By the time he was laying Barry was asleep and he snuggled closer to the warmth of Len.

Len stroked Barry’s hair for about an hour before he fell asleep too. It was rare that he let people physically this close to himself and he almost never slept with an other person in the same room. But he knew Barry. He knew he was probably the only good man on this planet and he liked him. He liked him dangerously much. He wouldn’t dare to imagine having him for himself because the rejection would be too painful if he got his hopes up. So he just enjoyed his closeness while he could. It took his mind off of his worries about Lisa.

He woke up a few hours later around six thirty. Barry was in a waking state too, still booting and not realizing who he was snuggling up to. Len just smiled and let him, never admitting how much he liked Barry’s arm around his waist.

“Mmh... morning, Len...” Barry mumbled. So he knew who he was cuddling?!

“Morning, Scarlet.” He smiled and yawned.

“You’re very very comfy... and warm...” Barry mumbled on.

“Don’t tell anyone.” Len chuckled. When did they get this comfortable?! He felt shocked. It was weird and surreal and he didn’t know what to think about it. Except he never wanted things to change. It was dangerous and he knew he needed to get away before he was in too deep. He also knew it was too late. Might as well enjoy what he could.

Len drove his fingers into Barry’s hair and grabbed it strongly but not pulling it painfully. He turned Barry’s head and pulled him up into a deep kiss. Barry’s tiny moan was the sexiest sound he ever heard. 

Barry was kind of surprised about the fact that Len let him sleep on his lap so when they kissed he just couldn’t hold back at all. He leaned up and carefully struggled himself up without breaking the kiss. So now he was sitting on Len’s lap and kept kissing him with tiny moans escaping his lips. Barry’s hands went around Len’s head and neck while Len’s hands grabbed Barry’s ass gaining a little louder moan.

It still felt kinda fast and surreal for both of them but neither of them wanted it to end. It had to end when they heard shifting sounds from the bedroom.

Len jumped up to run to Lisa and by the time he was standing Barry already jumped up too and stepped out of his way.

He almost reached the door when it opened with a scared looking still sleepy Lisa.

“Lenny...” she started crying and fell into Len’s waiting strong arms.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Len said in a voice Barry never could have imagined from his mouth.

“I can’t remember anything...” she sobbed into his shoulder. “Why can’t I remember? I swear I didn’t drink that much...”

“I know.” Len said calmly. “I know, Lis.”

“What happened?” She sniffed and pulled back a bit to look around. And look at herself to panic again at seeing foreign clothes on herself wearing no panties under. “Please tell me I wasn’t...” she couldn’t finish dreading that it would make it real.

“No. You were lucky though that Barry was there to get you.” Len said calmly leading her towards the couch. That was when Lisa noticed Barry in the room and pulled back a little behind his brother for safety.

“Did... did you undress me?” She asked with teary eyes. Barry remembered her scars when he changed her shirt to his jacket.

“No.” He said trying to sound calm too. “You were well enough to shower alone, I just gave you the clothes.” He said trying to sound reassuring. He kind of hoped she wouldn’t have amnesia because her GHB levels didn’t seem to be that high but with the help of alcohol it was more than possible. She still looked uncomfortable as Barry was an awful liar and he did see her upper body. And also Len seemed suspicious too. “I saw your stomach because your shirt was ripped open.” Barry admitted slightly raising his arms in surrender.

Len drove Lisa to the couch and sat her down. Barry was quickly out in the kitchen and back with a bottle of water and handed it to her. She still looked suspicious and a bit scared so Len took the bottle and opened it before handing it to her.

“It’s okay, Lis, I trust him.” He said reassuring and convincing her. She drank most of the bottle and then looked up blinking surprised at Len.

“You don’t trust anyone...” she pointed out.

“He’s the exception.” Len grinned because from the corner of his eye he could see Barry blushing hard.

“You like him don’t you?” She chuckled forgetting her situation for a second in her nosy sister nature.

Barry gave out a choking sound and they both looked at him. “I um... ugh... w-would you like some coffee or tea?” He was bright red and wished to leave the room for a second.

“Do you have cocoa?” She blinked up with wide puppy eyes.

“With mini marshmallows of course...” Len added making Barry blush even more.

“Y-yeah sure...” Barry walked out trying not to fall over his own legs. He went to the kitchen and started making cocoa. He didn’t have mini marshmallows because he ate them all a few days ago so he quickly phased out through the kitchen wall and ran to the nearest shop to get a few bags. By the time he ran back the milk was warming up. He put into it some cocoa and added a bar of chocolate too. He poured it into three mugs and tried and failed not to listen in to the conversation in his living room.

When Len and Lisa stayed alone she looked at his brother once more for confirmation of their safety.

“Who is he?” She asked when his brother stayed calm and relaxed after Barry left.

“He is the only truly good man on this planet.” Len said looking at the door where Barry disappeared.

“You really like him don’t you?” She grinned trying to push away her headache. “Wait...” she remembered something but she couldn’t put the details together. “I.. was it a dream?”she talked to herself. “I think I dreamed about the Flash...”

“What did you dream?” Len asked curiously because he knew it was probably what happened.

“He said he liked you... he was trying to convince me to go home with him and... oh god...” she looked around. “Oh my god... is he...?”

Len just bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

“I guess I’m busted...” Barry walked back to the living room with a small trail with the cocoas loaded with mini marshmallows and a bowl of biscuits.

“Thanksss” she gladly reached for one of the mugs. “Wait I came home with the Flash?! What was I thinking?!” She looked up at Len guiltily. “Why can’t I remember what happened? There are all these flashes of pictures but I can’t put things together... what did I drink?” She looked guilty and scared from his brother’s anger. Because if she did drink too much and got herself in trouble Lenny would be really angry and shout at her hungover self for about ten minutes before giving her some painkillers. He didn’t handle his worry that well.

“Probably something with a strong taste so you had no chance of noticing a slight salty taste.” Barry said as he put down the trail on the coffee table and sat down next to Len.

“What?” She blinked. “Slight salty? That’s what they say about...” she started crying because she heard about the Gina before and she knew they used it as a rape drug. “How far did they get?” She asked sniffing.

“Not far, a forced kiss.” Barry gave her a tissue. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you faster.”

“Did I puke on you?” She asked because she usually puked after drunk or unwanted kisses. She‘s never been in a situation where she was helpless but had terrible ideas before.

“I’m faster than that...” Barry smiled gently.

“How bad was I?” She hid behind her cocoa.

“Don’t worry not that bad. Just scared because of what happened.” Barry felt strange talking to her over Len but didn’t want to scare her by trapping her between them and the coffee table.

“Thanks...” she whispered before drinking some of her cocoa. It helped the dizziness she felt.

“Yeah, thanks.” Len grinned and pulled Barry into another kiss by the back of his neck.

Barry gave a small surprised sound again because of their audience but still kissed back enthusiastically.

“I would be cheering if it wasn’t for my headache....” Lisa mumbled with a small smile. She took a biscuit and fished out a half melted chocolatey marshmallow with it to eat. When she finished her cocoa and biscuit she grabbed her bottle of water and headed back to the bedroom. “I think I’m gonna pass out for a few more hours, have fun boys...” she winked though she regretted immediately as it brought a wave of headache and nausea.

Barry choked on nothing and turned bright red while Len just grinned mischievously.

Barry took his cocoa to hide behind it with his embarrassment and Len took his own. Len started drinking his cocoa eating a marshmallow with every gulp he took. Barry finished his in a few seconds.

“This is so weird...” Barry stared into nothing.

“Why don’t we take her advice?” Len asked in a deep sexy voice that made Barry shudder. Len took their mugs and put them back on the trail to then lean into Barry’s space.

“W-what do you mean?” Barry blinked as he was pushed down onto his back.

“You know exactly what I mean...” he growled and positioned himself between Barry’s legs and leaned in for his next deep and long kiss.

Barry gave small moans and arched his body up to touch Len’s. 

“Mmh needy...” Len grinned and forcefully pushed Barry’s body back down with his own. Holding him down with his weight. 

“Yeah...” Barry moved his hips a tiny bit for some friction. “You know, with my speed everything exciting feels to be so slow...”

“Then you’re gonna go crazy before you get much from me...” Len chuckled and experimentally bit Barry’s neck. He earned a filthy moan.

“Please... I can come as many times as you want me to...” He looked up with huge pleading eyes.

“Well, that sounds convincing...” his hand ran down along Barry’s side and then opened his pants. So much for going slow, he pulled it down to the middle of his thighs. “Where do you keep your lube?” Because if he was this needy he had to have some somewhere.

Barry turned bright red again even though his cock was rock hard as he reached up between the cushions of the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

“Good boy.” Len licked his lips. “So how do you like it Barry?”

“Any way I can get it?” He really just didn’t know.

“Oh come on don’t be like that...” Len kissed him and managed to open the lube with one hand while his other went and grabbed Barry’s hair, this time really hard. Testing his limits.

“Mmmh...” Barry sounded pleased and arched his body again. “Like what?” He mumbled and gasped when he felt wet fingers around his entrance.

“Do you like me being a little rough?” He whispered in a kind of deep horny voice that made Barry want to scream and beg at the same time. “Would you like me to tie you up? To have my wicked way with you? Any way I want?” He pulled back Barry’s head by his hair to gain full access to his neck. He kissed and sucked and then bit down hard. Barry just gasped trying to push down on his teasing fingers. Len’s thumb was teasing his balls and cock while his long fingers played around hole.

“Please... I need more...” Barry tried to pull Len up for another kiss, and tried to grab his hand so he would push his finger in.

“Ah-ah Barry... if you keep this up I might have to tie you up for real...” Len teased pulling back a little.

“Please...please... please...” Barry whined wanting and needing so much more. His powers were kicking in and he felt so turned on like never before but everything was so slow and never enough.

“You know what?” Len grinned evilly. “Stay there!” There was deep authority in his voice that made Barry whimper and obey. Len went to search for a few things. He grabbed duct tape and scissors first. He went back and found Barry in the same position where he left him. “Such a good boy... now Barry, do you have any sex toys?”

Barry blushed harder than ever before. “They’re in the bathroom...”

“Good.” Len went for them. He found them in a shoebox under the sink.

Len went back to Barry and opened the box curiously. He was pleasantly surprised. There were a few dildos and plugs and even a vibrator but what caught his attention the most was an inflatable plug, not a small one. “Sit up, Barry!” He watched with satisfaction as Barry obeyed. “Take off your tee and put your arms behind your back!” Len lead his hands and put his wrists above each other horizontally, then he used the duct tape to tie them together. He made sure it wasn’t too tight but Barry couldn’t get out of it without using his powers for sure. He then put a pillow against the armrest of the couch and leaned Barry back against it so his weight wasn’t on his tied arms. He kissed him again before he pulled the rest of his clothes off. His fingers retuned to his hole after getting some more lube. “You trust me way too much kid.” He grinned and pushed in two fingers.

Barry yelled loudly. It wasn’t exactly pain, but he was very tight and it burned already. Len didn’t let him adjust. He moved his fingers deeper and deeper and scissored them. Barry gave each movement a yelp so soon he started kissing him again to keep his voice down. “You’re so tight and hot...” he whispered. “And you give the most delicious sound on the edge of pain...” he grinned and put his free hand over Barry’s mouth when he pushed in his third finger. It was a bit earlier than he would have pushed it if Barry didn’t seem to enjoy it so much like this. He moved his fingers against his prostate and Barry whined into his hand. He only needed a few minutes and Barry was shaking and trying to beg against his hand. He noticed that Barry was getting very close to coming from just this. He pulled his fingers out and gave his cock a few tugs. Barry came with a muffled scream against his hand. He pulled away his hand to let him breathe. In the meantime he lubed up that inflatable plug and pumped a bit of air in it so he could push it in. When he noted that that much of air was enough for Barry he put his hand back over his mouth and looked into his eyes as he slowly pushed the plug in. Barry’s eyes widened for a second at the stretch but he didn’t protest, just moaned.

He grinned when he felt Barry’s legs shaking with the stretch. He pulled away his hand and kissed him again. When he felt his body relax back against the couch he pumped the toy twice and swallowed his moans. He shallowly moved the toy and kissed down Barry’s neck and chest. Then back up to his ear. “Do you like sucking cock, Barry?” He pumped the toy once more when Barry opened his mouth to answer.

“L-Len... ngh...y-yeah...”

Len put his hand back on his mouth with an evil grin and started slowly pumping the toy looking at Barry’s eyes.

Barry first gave small moans at every stretch then he struggled a bit when it was getting too much at once. He yelled into his hand and looked up at Len pleading to slow down. But Len didn’t stop and Barry’s eyes widened, trying to beg when it was getting painful. Len looked down at him and kept pushing until there were tears in Barry’s eyes. Just at the edge until Barry stayed hard and then turned his attention to his cock. He stroked him with clever fingers and Barry’s tears turned into ones of pleasure as he came again about a minute later.

When Barry was done shaking with his orgasm Len leaned against his body and pushed his hips against the toy. Imitating fucking him while using the toy to do the job. This time when he pulled his hand away he didn’t let Barry breathe instead he started kissing him deep with a lot of tongue. Then Len pulled back almost to the other end of the couch.

“I told you, you are trusting me way too much...” he teased looking at his tears before grabbed his legs and pulled him down flat on his back. He kicked off his pants and climbed up above Barry in his underwear. “Now, you’re gonna suck my cock.” He took it out of his underwear as he talked and watched Barry gulp at its half hard size. He grinned wide and pushed the head of it against Barry’s lips while with his other hand he took the little pump again and showed it to Barry. As if saying he had control over his holes.

Barry opened his mouth and Len pushed in immediately. First just into his mouth and started fucking into it shallowly, but going deeper and deeper with every thrust. When Barry first choked on him he pumped the toy once. “Take it all!” He ordered Barry and started pushing in. He wasn’t fully hard yet so if at some point it was now that Barry had a chance doing that. Barry’s eyes were wide and teary as he felt like choking on Len’s cock but he took it. Len rewarded him by two more pumps and he felt him struggling with it all. He knew Barry wanted air but he also knew he could take a bit more. And it was so beautiful seeing his cock disappear down his throat.

He pulled back and let Barry cough and pant. He stroked himself a few times watching Barry and waiting for him to look like he was ready to go on. He didn’t have to wait for long. 

Len went on fucking Barry’s throat while he played with the toy by letting some air out and when Barry relaxed he pumped it back. He always let out a bit more than what he pumped back and the toy was getting smaller slowly. Len took his time as long as his willpower lasted.

When the toy was back to it’s original smaller state and Barry’s throat was getting sore Len pulled out both his cock and the toy. He climbed down above Barry and situated himself between his legs. Len found a condom in the box and put it on before leaning to Barry’s lips for a kiss.

“Do you want your hands free for this?” He let the head of his cock touch Barry’s sensitive hole.

“Please...” Barry whimpered and Len quickly pulled him up a bit and cut the tape. He wanted to gently rub them a bit, but Barry’s hands were around him the second he snapped the scissor across the tape.

Len let himself be pulled down into another deep and heated kiss. He moved his hips a bit so the head of his cock pushed harder against Barry’s hole. He reached down with one hand to lead himself into the tight heat of the boy. It felt perfect.

Barry pulled back for air to gasp at the feeling. He felt full even though the pumped up toy was wider than Len. He shuddered and accidentally vibrated around the stretch.

“Fuck!” Len growled and buried his face in Barry’s neck. “I did not expect that...” He sucked hard on Barry’s soft skin.

“Sorry... I can’t really control it...” Barry blushed hard and whined when Len moved his hips.

“At all?” Len asked curiously while starting to move slowly, making it hard for Barry to answer.

“I mean... fuck just like that... I can’t really stop... shit please deeper... can’t stop when it comes but I can...” he couldn’t finish it as Len pushed all the way in slowly filling him up and stayed there. He vibrated his body on purpose this time to show what he couldn’t say.

“Fuck... yes... don’t hold it back!” Len ordered as he was moving slowly in and out with his whole length. He pulled all the way out and enjoyed how Barry’s well stretched wet hole easily took him back. He slid all the way in loving how Barry trembled at the last inch being almost too much.

“Please...” Barry whined. This was enough to get him to the edge but not enough to get pushed over it. It was amazing but there was the maddening need to finally come as it was just a thread away from him. The slightest increase of speed, the lightest touch, a bit more strength behind Len’s thrust would be enough for him to come. But Len wasn’t giving it to him.

“This feels way to good to just finish...” Len grinned slightly out of breath as he felt something similar. He kept moving slowly in and out letting his whole length stretch Barry’s entrance and rub against his prostate.

Barry was vibrating with changing intensity. When Len was pushing inside he vibrated with bigger amplitude and when he pulled out he had higher frequency with smaller amplitude.

“Fuck...” Len groaned the vibrations made it so much more intense he couldn’t last as long as he would have otherwise. He grabbed Barry’s hair hard and tilted his head to the side to suck on his neck and quiet his own moans. He started fucking Barry hard and fast.

They rushed towards their finish from there and Len delayed his orgasm to time with Barry’s so they came at the same time. As Len shuddered through his orgasm the erratic moves of his hips lead Barry through his own pleasure.

They panted for several minutes in their post orgasmic high before Len chuckled and Barry giggled. They bit their lips to quiet the sound of their laughter.

When their laughter died down Len carefully pulled out and sat up. Barry groaned and stretched some before flashing to the bedroom and cleaning them both with a damp washcloth.

They dressed back up and sat next to each other for several minutes quietly before they giggled again. Then Barry’s stomach rumbled and they laughed again uncontrollably.

“Let’s order some food! My treat.” Len flashed a charming smile.

“I think we should have started with that...” Barry giggled.

“I got two drinks first.” Len winked.

“Well I did run out for mini-marshmallows...”Barry grinned and grabbed his phone to look for a place to order from. “Chinese, Thai, pizza?” Barry scrolled through the options.

“Italian.” Len said and snatched his phone to look for a certain place. When he found what he was looking for he gave back Barry the phone to place his order. “It’s a really good place.”

“Also expensive.” Barry mumbled looking at the options and the prices. It wasn’t a flashy expensive snob thing, but it was a bit above what Barry liked to spend on his food. If it was great quality though, then it was acceptable.

“The owner is my friend and don’t worry about it, I’m paying.” Len rilled his eyes.

“With stolen money...” Barry grumbled, but still started putting his orders in the cart.

“Might as well. The rich of central paying their hero’s meal.” Len winked and kissed Barry’s cheek looking at his order over his shoulder. “Get the carbonara too, it’s wonderful.” And he added some more to what Barry already got. Then he added his favorite things and something for Lisa.

Then they cuddled back for a bit. With the amount of their order the place didn’t dare to promise to deliver within two hours. Len didn’t mind because he knew Lisa won’t be up for a while and he wasn’t that hungry but he chuckled at Barry’s whining.

Then they took a shower after one another and sat back down to watch tv.It quite soon turned back to kissing and Barry was sitting on Len’s lap. That was the position where Lisa found them right when the doorbell rang.

Lisa whined at the sound and Barry groaned because he had to get up from Len’s lap.

They went to the door and Barry started taking all the stuff in the living room. There were three delivery boys needed to take all the food.

When they left and Barry closed the door his stomach growled so loud even Lisa heard it a room away as they guessed from her giggling.

“This would be enough for a freakin’ army...” Lisa stated looking over all the food. She was hungry but her appetite wasn’t really back to normal.

“Lot of speed, lot of moving requires a lot of energy...” Barry explained blushing before he grabbed his appetizer in the form of a pizza.

“Makes sense.” Lisa nodded and grabbed her cup of chicken soup and cheesy pasta.

Barry wasn’t sure if he should sit next to Len or stay in the armchair. He couldn’t stop himself in the end though, and when he went for his first pasta meal he sat on the couch with Len. He blushed furiously when Len pulled him closer by his waist.

“You know, you’re loud...” Lisa said finishing her soup. “I have enough blackmail material for years...”

“What?!?!” Barry almost dropped his food and only his speed saved the carpet.

Both Len and Lisa laughed at his color and shock but in the end Len just kissed him soothingly.

He wouldn’t let this be a one time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The foody part at the end is in there because I’ve been to a hospital (this time as a patient) and they did not give my almost anorexic self food because I “might need surgery” (no, I’ve seen my results, I certainly did not need acut surgery...) then after two days of nothing they gave me biscuits that were already opened while on my papers it said that I’m allergic to gluten...  
> I was hungry and angry and my head hurt really bad because of the low blood sugar...  
> So yeah I wrote about food...  
> Oh and I’m posting this from my phone so sorry for mistakes and format troubles...
> 
> Comments are love! :)


End file.
